The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Tubs, spas, and pools typically include fluid flow inlet ports that jet water and/or air into an open reservoir. To adjust the flow of water out of the inlet ports, various configurations have been introduced. One configuration includes a pump, a first pipe, a second pipe, and a tub. The first and second pipes include multiple inlet and outlet ports. Flow to the tub is adjusted by moving the first and second pipes to adjust the number of inlet and outlet ports. Although this configuration may be used to adjust the injected pressure of fluid and/or the location at which fluid is injected in the reservoir, this configuration is limited in its ability to dynamically adjust fluid flow.
Other configurations include a variable speed motor and pump that are used to adjust the volume and/or pressure of fluid entering a reservoir. By varying the speed of the motor and pump, the pressure of fluid pulses out of an inlet port is adjusted. Yet other configurations adjust the flow of air injected into a fluid stream, which is then injected into a reservoir. This type of configuration may be used to adjust the rate that fluid enters a reservoir. Still other configurations adjust the frequency and duration of fluid pulses out of an inlet port by adjusting intervals at which an electric motor is switched ON and OFF. The above-described configurations are limited in their ability to dynamically adjust fluid flow.